


Once Upon A... Wait... What Just Happened Here???

by Arielthehedgehog99, SchemeNDreamer



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Princes & Princesses, Princess - Freeform, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchemeNDreamer/pseuds/SchemeNDreamer
Summary: Princess Blue Karou goes into town and meet a certain someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This cute story was by me, [Blue Karou](http://schemendreamer.deviantart.com/), [Gade Emerald](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GadeTheFlameHedgie) and KodaSoda

Once upon a time, there was a young peasant working in the field. As he labored, he saw a beautiful sight in the distance. It was the princess's carriage.

The princess had beautiful purple fur and red hair with soft, velvety looking rabbit ears. She was wearing a small light-blue dress that swayed in the wind. On her neck lay a beautiful blue stone. The most beautiful feature by far was her eyes. They were like little pools of sapphire.

The peasant admired the princess's beauty, then got back to work. Hours later, the peasant returned home to his little hovel in the shadow of the castle. The tired worker soaked in the cold water he had to clean his sweaty body. He ate a carrot he gathered from the plantation and went to sleep on a bale of hay.

Meanwhile, the princess sat on her terrace, admiring the stars.

As the purple princess admired the nighttime sky, she wondered about her day. She had seen a green hedgehog in the fields; she felt bad. Why must others work so hard while she had it so easy? She wondered what the guy's name was. Then her mind wandered to her two best friends. Ariel and Talia were both dressmakers, and she often noticed their fingers were blistered from working so hard on intricate patterns, just hoping someone would buy a dress from their store. Blue decided she would visit them tomorrow; their garments were stunning! She could purchase a few.

* * *

The next morning, Blue went to visit her two good friends. When she stepped inside the small shop, the small bell on the door rang.

"Hello. Anyone there?" Blue called.

No response was given. Blue wandered around the shop for a while, all the while admiring the handwork of her two friends. All of a sudden, she heard shouting from outside. As she ran out, she saw her two friends. Ariel was trying to get one of her stray arrows out of a tree while Talia was panicking because someone (Ariel) had tricked her into wearing a dress.

"Hello guys!" Blue said.

"Talia, you're looking nice," Blue teased, knowing well of Talia's hatred of girlish attire.

"Hey Ariel, can I use your bow and arrows for a minute? I'm goin to silence this priss!" Talia threatened.

"Woah, no. I don't want blood on my shop door! Besides, haven't you heard the customer is always right? If the princess likes your dress, then my plan is working! Having you model this new design is my best idea all day!" Ariel said as she pulled an arrow from the branch of an apple tree.

"Arieeelllll, such a buzzkill...." Talia whined.

"A killer of a tsundere's fun? That's probably in everyone's best interest," Ariel remarked.

"S'CUSE ME?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ariel said. "So, Princess, what brings you here today?"

"Just came to see what's available! I think I'd like to purchase a dress or two," Blue said. "And you know you don't have to call me princess, just call me Blue," she added modestly as the trio walked into the petite shop.

As Ariel was putting away her archery set, the green hedgehog from yesterday walked in. He was carrying a large crate of fresh vegetables from the field.

"Hello, some things for the Soul Sister shop here," he said. He then noticed Blue.

"Oh! My apologies, Princess!" he fumbled out as he quickly kneeled before her, spilling the contents of the crate all over the wooden floor.

"Shoot...."

Blue giggled at the scruffy emerald hedgehog. "Please, call me Blue!" she said as she knelt down as well, helping to pick up the food.

The peasant blushed madly. "Oh, P-Princess Blue! I've got it, you don't have to-"

"Oh, shut up," Talia chided. "A lil' work wouldn't hurt Miss Priss."

"Y-you mustn't speak that way to the princess!" stuttered the scruffy hedgie.

"Sorry, Princess Priss." Talia said, sticking out her tongue at him.

The hedgie glanced worriedly at Blue, but she hadn't even noticed. She was just putting the last few cobs of corn back into the brown crate. "There we go. Good thing we hadn't washed these yet," Blue chuckled.

Ariel nodded. "No big deal. Thank you, sir," Ariel said as she dug the payment out of their cash box.

"Y-yeah, s-sure..."

"What's your name?" Blue questioned.

"Oh! U-uh, it's Gade, your highness. But don't worry about remembering it!" Gade hastily fumbled out.

"Why wouldn't I remember it? It's a nice name for a handsome fellow," Blue winked.

Gade started to stutter, "W..w... Well, I best be on my way... Um... Um.. It.. It was nice meeting you... Princess Blue.."

With that, he ran out of the house, and out of sight. Blue only watched him leave. Then she smiled. Talia hit Blue on the head.

"Don't go falling head over heals missy." she said. Ariel only laughed!

Blue only looked at Talia and replied "Well, someone had their sass pants on today." Talia only smiled before pulling on a pair of pants labeled: Sass Pants.

* * *

The peasant Gade walked to his next delivery, the market. He was thinking about his honor of meeting the princess but knew he probably wouldn't get another chance. He walked up to the market stall and got Koda's attention.

"Good afternoon Koda" he said, handing her the basket of fruits and vegetables.

"Hello, Gade. How's your day?" she asked while handing him his measly peasant pay.

"I got to meet the princess today. She was lovely" he said.

"Oooh somebody has a crush. But it will never work out. She's royalty and you're...you" she replied.

"I am aware. That is why I'm not getting too attached. Anyways, thanks. Ill see you next week" he said jogging away.

"Bye Gade!" Koda said cheerfully.

Koda saw a girl with a banana peel on her head walk by. She had blueish greenish hair, a orange shirt, black leggings, with no shoes on. Behind her was a girl who looked exactly like her except with a red ponytail. Koda threw a tomato at them. They died.

* * *

Meanwhile where Princess Blue is at.....

"Sass pants?" Blue laughed.

"Yes, she has to wear them when she is being sassy." Ariel told her.

"Wearing pants underneath a dress is unnatural!" Talia complained.

"That's another hour with the sass pants," Ariel chided.

"NO MOTHER!" Talia hollered. "THE PANTS ARE BAD. BAD BAD BAD!"

"Sheesh, what would you do without my help around here?" Ariel remarked. "So Blue, would you like to see some of our new designs? As you can see, Talia is showing one off now. Though it is not typically worn with pants."

"Oh, but still, such a bold statement!" Blue joked. "Very brave, Talia."

"I will destroy both of you!" Talia threatened.

"Very scary. Moving along!" Ariel continued as she showed Blue to the dress racks.

The small group moved through many racks of clothes and dresses until they came upon the perfect dress. It was a strapless, light-blue dress. It had many layers and the edges of each later were outlined by white. Ariel also pulled out a pair of white shoes. These would be perfect for the dance.

"You'll looks so cute in front of your crush." Ariel remarked to which Blue only blushed.

Talia then chimed in, "And if you screw up talking to him, we'll be there to make sure you don't ruin your night."

"What!!!" Blue cried, "You're going to be at the dance?" Ariel only laughed.

"Ya, I'm going with my boyfriend Lord Silver and Koda is going with her boyfriend Lord Red. Ariel is attending as a baker!" Talia explained as Blue looked on in astonishment.

"Well... I guess it's time for the party!" Ariel smiled.

* * *

_The Night of the Dance_

The night of the ball had arrived. Anyone could attend, and everybody dressed up as fancy as they could. Blue walked to the shop in the light rain to get ready with Talia and Ariel. She already had her dress and shoes on underneath a navy cloak. She just wanted the other girls' opinions. She walked into the store and the small bell above the doorframe chimed beautifully. Blue loved the simple sound.

"Hello? Talia? Arieelll?" Blue called.

"Heeeeyyy! We're back here!" Ariel called from the back room. "Are you ready to go already?"

Blue walked past the counter and to the hallway outside the back room. "Yeah, just waiting on you guys! Um, hey, how do I look?" The lilac bunny asked as she removed her wet cloak to reveal the dress.

Ariel opened the door a crack to look. "Ooh! I knew that dress would look great on you!" Ariel praised. "Okay, one second! Gotta get Talia into hers!"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS, I'D BE HOT IN A TUX! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!" Talia yelled her disapproval.

Ariel smiled and cried "YES YOU DO!!!" as she pulled the dress into Talia.

It was a small yellow dress which actually looked like a short and skirt. Ariel came out wearing a long, flowing, plain white dress.

"Wow! You guys look amazing!" a voice said from behind Blue.

Koda emerged from behind Blue wearing a purple dress with a purple headband. The girls smiled, or grumbled in Talia's case, as they finished preparing for the dance. Blue and Koda were finishing their makeup while Ariel and Talia were finding ways to conceal their weapons. Once they we're all ready to go, they walked out to the carriage that would escort them to the dance.

Meanwhile, Gade the lowly peasant was in his hovel, sweeping the floor with a bundle of hay. He finished up and sat down. He grabbed a ruffled black crow's feather and a bottle of ink. He grabbed a parchment and began to write. This peasant was a poet. Though he never publicly displayed his work, he liked to write for his amusement, mostly what he was feeling.

He began writing: "My lovely princess, your beauty is true. Your beaut and your kindness has brought my attention to you. Though I am only a peasant and you are royalty, i hope you can accept this present, my feelings for thee". The green hedgehog put down his quill and read the document. It was neatly written out on the decent paper. He put away his materials and paper.

"Who am i kidding?" he thought "The princess could never love a wretched soul like me" and he crumpled his poem and glumly threw it outside the window.

* * *

The four girls talked and giggled with the excitement of the night as they rode in their carriage. Suddenly, they hit a large bump in the road. The girls were lifted from their seats and hit their heads on the roof. When the carriage came crashing back down to the earth, the front wheel broke on impact. The four rubbed their heads.

"Owie...." Blue mumbled.

"Is everyone okay?" Ariel asked.

"Well, since the carriage is broken, I guess we can't go to the dance!" Talia said a little too happily. "Too bad, let's start heading back now!"

Koda smacked her in the back of the head. "Aw, come off it! We can walk!"

"HEY THE CEILING ALREADY HIT ME THERE!" Talia complained.

"Yeah, I don't mind walking if you guys don't," said Blue.

"All righty, let's get a move on!" commanded Koda.

They dawned their cloaks and stepped out into the rain. Thankfully it was only a drizzle at the moment. Koda and Talia walked clumsily in their heels, while Ariel and Blue were used to them.

Talia got fed up pretty quick and removed her shoes. "Stupiid girly crap.... I would've been happy to stay at the shop, but nooooo...!" she grumbled.

After walking for a decent period of time, the group came upon a house. Well, house was an understatement. It was more like a run down shack. The invite thing was latterly falling apart. Slowly, Blue knocked on the door and to her surprise, the shaggy, green hedgehog of her dreams answered the door.

Both parties looked shocked and then Talia said, "Well, better late than never. Gade, guess what! Blue has a crush on you!!! X3"

"Um..well you didn't have to read that note and tell a lie to make me feel better..." Gade said glumly, letting them in.

"What note??" Talia asked. Gade was confused.

"Oh uh.. what note? What were we talking about? Want some stew?" he said nervously, trying to change the subject.

The girls stared at him weirdly. "Thank goodness I threw that crappy piece of paper outside" he mumbled under his breath. But Talia was a very attentive person. She heard him and sneaked outside as he cooked the stew and the other girls talked. Talia saw a slightly wet piece of paper.

"Thank goodness the rain didnt get it too much" she thought and took it inside, silently reading it. Then she handed it to Ariel, then Ariel to Koda, then Koda to Blue. They all read the poem in surprise, especially Blue.

Gade turned around "Stew's read- hey! whats that??" he asked. Blue held it up, covering her blushing face. He recognized it instantly and hid his face, running outside "Gade!" Blue exclaimed running after him.

"Gade, wait!" Blue called after him. She couldn't run very fast in her heels, so she slipped them off and got her feet all muddy chasing after him.

"I told you to forget my name! I'm just a peasant! I'm nothing! Stop trying to be nice to me! It's not funny! Just leave me alone!" Gade yelled.

Blue choked back tears. It wasn't her turn to cry. "It's not a joke! I know Talia sounds like she joking all the time, but I- I really do like you! Please come back!" As she said the last word, lightning struck. The loud thunder echoed in everyone's ears.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! WHY WOULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU LOVE ME? SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Gade screamed over the thunder. Suddenly his feet flew out from under him; he slipped in the thick mud.

Blue caught up to him and pulled him out of the muck. "Please don't be mad.... I really like you...." Blue confessed. "W-would you like to come to the dance with me- I mean, us?"

* * *

The night ended quite well. The small group spent a good time dancing in the rain. Eventually, the group was able to make it to the dance. Silver and Red asked Talia and Koda to dances and the girls happily obliged. Ariel had created an enormous cake for the happy party and even met a young man named Rays. But no one wants to hear amour these characters, everyone wants to know what happened to Gade and Blue.

The two of them danced the night away, the happiest couple in the world.

In the years to follow, Silver and Talia got married as well as Koda and Red. Ariel and Rays are currently dating.

Blue and Gade are happily married and are now the King and Queen of the kingdom. Blue and Gade are also expecting children.

And to think, this all happened due to the chance encounter between a peasant and a princess.

_~Fin~_


End file.
